


Follow The Rules

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: As the principal of Here School, Principal of the Thing wants every students to follow the rules when they're in school.





	Follow The Rules

When you're in school

Please follow the rules

No bullying in the halls

No drinking drinks in the halls

No escaping detention in the halls

No running in the halls

'School faculty only' rooms

You can't enter

You break one of the rules

You got detention

You should know better

But if you didn't

When will you learn?


End file.
